Inuyasha's Sister's Plan?
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: What he has a sister? What's she doing anyway? find out the answer to these questions and more. all you have to do is click. CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. SISTER? WHAT SISTER?

Wow my first Inuyasha fic. That makes three different anime that I've started fics for, Hmm, what could be next. Dragon ball z, Fushigi Yugi maybe? I'm not sure. Any way, what happens when a strange girl appears before Inuyasha and Kagome? What could the girl be up to? Let's find out shall we?

It's a peaceful day or well sort of. Arguing can be heard not far from a river that passes through a forest. The arguing is between Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo is sitting under a tree Kagome's bag is sitting next to him. She still hasn't gotten all of the shards yet. He sighs. They've been at it for a few hours now. Shippo's ears twitch he hears some soft singing. Inuyasha's ears twitch as well. 

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she follows Inuyasha and Shippo up the river.

As they approach the singing. They see a waterfall. It looks strange, there are no cliffs anywhere around but there is a waterfall in the middle of the river. The singing gets louder as they approach the mysterious waterfall. They jump behind some bushes and watch the waterfall.

Inside the waterfall is a young looking girl. Her blond hair-I know this isn't me but it'll fit in better. This is still me though- soaked from the water. Her eyes are closed as the water runs down her face. As the water follows her five foot four inch frame, it drips at the base of her tails. 

She walks out of the waterfall unaware of the visitors. She shakes like a dog. The water going in every direction. As the drops land flowers appear. One of her tails wags and the tails disappear. 

Shippo is watching this and trying to hold back a sneeze. Unable to hold back the sneeze any longer he lets it go. The girl's ears shoot forward towards the bushes. She jumps and lands softly beside the bushes.

"Show yourself or prepare to die." The girl yells

The bush rustles as Kagome stands up.

"A lady like you could never have sneezed as I have heard to day. Who else is back behind there?" the girl remarks her hand resting on a dagger at her side.

Shippo scampers out. Inuyasha groans as Kagome pulls him from behind the bush.

The girl's eyes widen as she looks at Inuyasha. "It can not be. You… you were dead. Cursed to a tree. You can not be standing here before me." The girl remarks looking Inuyasha over carefully.

"Get your hands off." Inuyasha yells as the girl tugs on his ears. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asks as the girl gives up on Inuyasha. 

The girl turns to Kagome. The girl breathes in deeply. "Hmm. That scent no wonder he is with you. My name is Youka. But I prefer to be called Fox."  The girl smiles turning back to the river.

"Tell me Inuyasha, what brings you out this way. You've never trespassed in my territory before. Your not looking for those pink crystal things. Are you?" the girl asks turning back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Actually we are. Have you seen any?" Kagome butts in. Inuyasha humphs and turns away from Fox.

"I possess three of them.  Perhaps you could try to take them from me, but you'll have to find me first. Just like old times huh. Brother." Eagle smirks as she walks up the river not waiting for his reply.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" 

Okay I knew I would make him have a sister. If you want to know about her. Let me know. I'll be more than happy to send you an email with a full description of her. Read and review. Make them good reviews and I'll put more chapters up. Flames are not readily accepted but not refused either.


	2. HELP ME INUYASHA

So you like this fic huh? Well like I promised I'm putting up a new chapter, and since no one wants to know about Fox I'll tell you about her at the bottom of this chapter. Any way on with the story. 

No I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, or any thing else from the show. 

Chapter 2

Inuyasha raced after Fox.  Kagome chased after him with Shippo pulling up the rear carrying Kagome's bag. They followed her down the river and up to a city. She stopped outside the city. Was she waiting for them?

Inuyasha slowed down. He stopped at the edge of the forest. Kagome slammed into him. Shippo saw the mess and stopped just short of them. 

"So you've followed me, but don't you want the jewel shards?" Fox shouted at them.

Inuyasha pulled tetsaigia from the sheath. He ran up towards Fox. Fox began to glow as tetsaigia slowly lowered towards her. She pushed the sword aside and smacked Inuyasha.  He jumped back and looked at her in anger.  

"You know you can't hurt me, Inuyasha. Even father couldn't hurt me." Fox Smirked at the half demon. 

"Ma'am the prince is looking for you." A voice yelled behind Fox. She turned to see who it was. 

"Alright Marie, I'm coming." She yelled back then turned back to Inuyasha. "We'll finish this later." She turned around and vanished.

"Okay Inuyasha. Tell me who that was?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stared into the city.

"She's no one." Inuyasha sighed 

"Not true lord Inuyasha." A voice cried out. –

"What do you know about her?" Kagome asked as she turned towards the voice.

"She is lord Inuyasha's sister. She is a full demon the first even before Sessomerou. She controls the water elements. That's why the waterfall looked so strange." Meyoga responded. "However if this prince is looking for her. We could be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked dropping the bag on the ground.

"He means that if she can influence this prince, no one will be safe. Not even your time." Inuyasha spoke up as he turned toward Kagome. 

"Then let's go get her, and stop her." Kagome suggested.

They walked into the city some of the inhabitants looked at them then went back to their business.  They kept walking until they got to a gate. 

"Is this the gate to the palace?" Kagome asked an old woman that was right outside of the gate.

"Yes it is. What business do you have with the prince?" the old woman asked.

"No business we just came to pay our respects to him." Kagome lied to the old woman.

"Then please proceed. Don't let an old woman like me stop you." The old woman remarked.

They walked in to the palace. The guards let them enter. As they neared the throne room, a guard stopped them.

"Halt right there. What business do you have with his highness?" the guard asked looking over the group carefully.

"We want to talk to the prince." Kagome spoke up.

"You may go in, young lady. Your friends will have to stay out here." The guard replied.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "All right. I'll go." 

Kagome walked into the throne room. Meyoga snuck by the guard by hiding in Kagome's hair. As Kagome walked into the throne room the prince stood. His black hair sweeping around his shoulders. His green eyes watching her. 

"Bow girl or I'll have to kill you." A voice commanded dryly. Kagome did as she was told and bowed. She looked up at the prince. 

"What business do you have before the prince?" the voice barked.

"I'm looking for a girl called Fox. I heard she was in the area. Have you seen her?" Kagome responded 

The prince began to laugh. So did the voice that was behind Kagome. The prince nodded and Kagome was lifted violently upwards. She was spun around until she was looking at the person holding her. The person holding her was Fox. She carried Kagome over to the prince. She dropped her at his feet. 

"Stupid child. Of course she's been in the area, haven't you heard she's my bride? Now I think I'll have to punish you for a stupid question. Hmm, how should I punish her? Any ideas Fox?" the prince smirked.

"How about a public whipping. You know how the public loves them." Fox responded.

The prince smiled "very well. Prepare for the whipping after you take her to the dungeon."

Fox nodded. She picked up Kagome and dragged her down several corridors.

"Inuyasha will come after me." Kagome shouted

"I'm counting on it. It's his fault I'm here. I plan on making him pay for it." Fox replied as she opened a door and threw Kagome in it. "Don't get your hopes up. He's been known to fail on his promises." Fox hissed as she slammed the door shut.

Kagome looked around. The dungeon was bare except for a few shackles that hung on the wall. A window looked in from the highest part of the dungeon. She got up and looked up at the window. Even if she could get up there, there was no way she could get out. 

"Kagome stay here while I get Inuyasha. "A small voice remarked. 

"Just be careful. There's no telling what she'll do if she catches you." Kagome whispered.

With a nod of his head, he jumped up to the window and vanished from sight. 

"Good luck." Kagome thought as she slid to the floor.

End of chapter 2. Now read and review and tell me if it's still worth going on. I must know. And keep an eye out for more stories from me. 


	3. New chapter up soonsorry

I will have a new chapter up soon. Please be patient. It should be up within the next week or two. Until them please continue to review. The new chapter will be Inuyasha's sister's Plan? chapter 3 What the....


End file.
